El Plan Navideño de Tony Stark
by MaryJane-In-Holland
Summary: En un primero de diciembre, al gran Tony Stark se le ocurre un 'nuevo concepto' para celebrar la Navidad, ya que su novia, Pepper está fuera de la ciudad y no regresará en unos días, invita a todos sus compañeros Vengadores y a todo SHIELD a su imperdible celebración... Y Loki también estará ahí, a cargo de su nueva y querida asistente. -Summary completo dentro, soy un asco.- (?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para jugar un rato. Todos los créditos al gran Stan Lee y Jack Kirby.

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN:<strong> En un primero de Diciembre, al gran Anthony Stark se le ocurre un nuevo concepto para celebrar la Navidad, aprovechando que su amada novia Pepper, está fuera de la ciudad y que no regresara en unos días, decide invitar a todos sus compañeros Vengadores y a toda la agencia de SHIELD a su imperdible celebración, que ni siquiera el capi se resistira a ir... aunque no todo saldrá como el lo esperaba, pues el hermano de Thor también estará presente haciéndole la vida imposible a él, dejándolo a cargo de Polly, su querida y nueva asistente.

* * *

><p>I. <strong>Tony y sus planes se dan a conocer.<strong>

Daban las 10 con 6 minutos de la mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York. Tony Stark caminaba impaciente y aburrido por su oficina, pensando en la que sería su primera Navidad con Pepper. Faltaban exactamente tres cortas semanas para eso. Pepper había salido hace unos días a visitar a su familia fuera de la ciudad y eso como que le daba aún más ventaja para planear su fiesta de Navidad. Él sabía que Pepper detestaba cualquier fiesta inmensa, pero de todas formas la haría. Cuando ella regresara de su viaje, le haría un seguro interrogatorio de lo que había estado haciendo esos días en los que estuvo ausente y él simplemente se excusaría porque ella estaba más ocupada con su madre que en hablarle cada día a su 'querido novio', como lo había prometido.

Volvió a su sofá negro de la habitación y se sentó. Era oficial, invitaría a todos los Vengadores a su fiesta de Navidad, a todo SHIELD y, por si al idiota de Thor se le ocurría, a Loki.

¿Qué más daba? sería Navidad, al menos en ése único día podría perdonarlo por haber querido matarlo hace unos once meses.

[…]

En las estaciones de SHIELD una serena y calmada Natasha Romanoff caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la salida de la Agencia. Iba tan concentrada en su lista de cosas que podría comprar para sus amigos que no se percató que había chocado con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento.-se disculpó la pelirroja, alzando su vista hacia arriba y frunció el ceño.-¿Tony?-preguntó confundida.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo y dobló su papel en las manos para luego cruzarse de brazos y seguir mirándolo.

-Sólo quiero dar un anuncio.-le contestó el millonario haciendo una sonrisa pícara. Eso para Natasha no era una buena noticia y negó levemente con la cabeza, haciéndose una idea de lo que Stark haría esta vez.-¿Están todos aquí?-preguntó.

-¿Te refieres a...?

-Sí.-habló interrumpiéndola. Natasha entrecerró sus ojos y lo vio fijamente.

-¿Qué planeas ahora?-preguntó intrigada.

-Oh, ya lo verás.-la tomó de los hombros, la giró y la hizo caminar hacia la sala de reuniones. Lo que más extraño le pareció es que ella no puso resistencia cuando la obligó a caminar hacia allá. Supuso que quizás ella si quería saber que era lo que tenía en mente.

[…]

Clint, Steve y Bruce se encontraban en la ahora mejorada sala de reuniones en la Agencia de SHIELD, muy, pero muy confundidos.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de para qué nos quieren ahora?-preguntó un aburrido doctor Banner, con su mentón recargado en su mano izquierda sobre la mesa.

-No.-respondió el capitán, con sus dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa y con su vista perdida hacia la nada.

-¿Creen que llamarán a Thor si la misión es muy difícil?-volvió a preguntar Banner.

-Pues yo no creo participar en esa "misión".-aclaró el halcón recargando sus piernas en la mesa y haciendo énfasis a la palabra creando comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó Steve con el ceño fruncido, viéndolo a su izquierda.

-Es Diciembre.-dijo Clint cruzando los brazos en su pecho y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Merecemos unas vacaciones.-opinó un derrorado Bruce, cambiando de posición en su asiento y en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a la agente Romanoff un poco confundida y al portador del traje de Iron Man con una sonrisa que decía que algo tramaba. Eso no les sentaba nada bien a los tres Vengadores que estaban en la mesa.

-Y se les cumplió el deseo.-comentó Tony entrando y posándose frente a ellos con Natasha a su lado, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Steve confundido.

-Pues... vengo a invitarlos a mi inolvidable fiesta de Navidad.-contestó Stark orgulloso.

Bien, pensó Natasha con sarcasmo. El capitán y el doctor sabían como terminaban las fiestas de Tony, al igual que el halcón y la viuda. No era para nada bonito, pero Clint repasó el comentario de Bruce. Sí necesitaban vacaciones.

-Yo voy.-comentó Clint. Natasha suspiró.

-Oye...-se dirigió la pelirroja a Stark.

-No lo creo...-se negó Bruce, interrumpiéndola.

-Yo no tengo idea...-murmuró Steve, viendo hacia abajo.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó y de repente, el techo de la sala, se abrió y dejó caer a dos figuras del cielo, estrellándose en la mesa, y creando una enorme cortina de humo. Clint, Steve y Bruce se apartaron rápidamente de la mesa, parándose al momento de sus asientos. Natasha sólo abrió los ojos sorprendida y junto con Tony, dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Cuando el humo pasó dejó ver a las dos personas que habían entrado a la sala, de una forma para nada educada y muy desprevenida.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritó Loki. Thor se puso de pie y luego lo hizo él, para ser sostenido por Thor del brazo, de nuevo. Vio a su alrededor con sumo cuidado y se dio cuenta de que Thor lo había llevado a SHIELD. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? el maldito logo estaba en todos lados, y se encontraba rodeado de todos los Vengadores, precisamente. Todos estaban desconsertados al verlos a ambos ahí. ¿Que no estaban en Asgard? se preguntó mentalmente Natasha. Bruce hacía un inmenso esfuerzo por no convertirse en el otro tipo. Steve tenía la misma expresión que Romanoff, confusión. Clint estaba demasiado cansado y harto de todo que le fue imposible el querer clavarle una de sus flechas a Loki por haberlo poseído para poder robar el Tesseracto. Y Tony, bueno, Tony disfrutaba el espectáculo. Ahora todos estaban reunidos, hasta Loki, pensó.-¿No van a atacarme?-preguntó al ver sus expresiones.

-Esto se pone mejor.-dijo Tony entre dientes y sólo Natasha logró escucharlo y le bastó para pensar que haría algo estúpido.-No.-contestó audiblemente y haciendo una sonrisa.-Supongo, Thor, que has huido con él de Asgard, ¿no?-preguntó.

-Así es.-contestó confundido. ¿Tan obvio era?

-Y supongo, que buscas dejar a Loki con alguien que no sea un agente de SHIELD y en un lugar que no sea, bueno, SHIELD.-dijo Tony.-Porque si eso es lo que quieres, estás haciendo un muy, muy buen trabajo.-opinó con sarcasmo. Thor se encogió de hombros, pensando de nuevo en alguien para que pudiera cuidar de su hermano en Midgard y luego salir un momento para visitar a Jane. Loki puso los ojos en blanco para luego voltear a ver a Thor, fulminándolo con la mirada. Tony vio en su reloj la hora. Ya casi era tiempo de su almuerzo y se le ocurrió una idea.-¿Sabes algo?-se dirigió a Thor.-Déjalo conmigo.-Thor frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el dios del trueno.-Aunque no tiene poderes, creo que será mejor.-dijo un poco confundido. Para Loki el no tener poderes no era mejor.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-le contestó. Sólo le hacía falta invitar a todo SHIELD a su fiesta y para eso necesitaba ir a la sala principal de la Agencia, en dónde la agente Hill se encontraba, robarle el micrófono e invitarlos a todos.

Luego de invitar a Thor a su fiesta de Navidad, explicarle lo que era, soportar los comentarios sangrones de Loki y convecer a los demás para que fueran, les guiñó el ojo a Natasha y Clint, quiénes ya no tenían muy en secreto su 'relación'.

[…]

Thor salió por el mismo agujero por el que había entrado con Loki. Luego de sacarles a varios agentes de SHIELD la nueva ubicación de Jane, de una forma no muy linda por cierto, llegó a un enorme edificio en Nueva York. Vio miles y miles de ventanas y, después de hecharle un vistazo a unas cuantas, se dio por vencido, tomando la decisión de entrar y preguntar por ella.

[…]

Jane estaba ordenando la pequeña mesa de centro que estaba en la sala, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y pudo ver a Darcy cargando unas cuantas bolsas del supermercado, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Ya está el almuerzo?-preguntó Darcy, caminando hacia la cocina, dejando su carga en la encimera. Jane terminó con la mesa y salió detrás de su amiga. Al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con ella sacando la comida y guardando todo. Jane se acercó al horno y se incó para ver lo que estaba horneando.

-No, aún no.-contestó Jane viendo el horno y la puerta sonó. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-preguntó la chica con lentes, abriendo un pequeño armario de madera encima de la estufa.

-No.-contestó confundida. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. No estaba segura si abrir o no. Suspiró. Abrió la puerta y su cara fue pura sorpresa.

-Hola.-saludó Thor. Jane sólo se avalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo y él con gusto le correspondió.

Ahora, Thor sabía que luego de su abrazo ella le haría miles y miles de preguntas y él tendría que contestarlas. Y Jane no estaba más feliz, pues su deseo de Navidad había llegado, y antes de lo esperado.

[…]

Treinta minutos después de que Clint lo acompañara a anunciar su imperdible fiesta de Navidad por el micrófono, que todos los agentes se revelaran y aceptaran, y que Fury los maldijera de todas las formas existentes en el mundo, Tony llevó al hermano psicópata de Thor a su torre.

Recordaba haberlo convencido, con dificultad, para que subiera a su carísimo auto; en el elevador, pudo notar que Loki no dejaba de tocarse los brazaletes en sus muñecas. Al llegar a una de las tantas salas del lugar, volvió a ver su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos exactamente para que Polly llegara con su almuerzo.

Loki seguía tratando de quitarse sus brazaletes. No tenía idea de por qué le molestaban tanto si los había usado por siglos. Estaba tan concentrado que cuando dio la vuelta, vio la habitación vacía. Ni siquiera había escuchado a Stark decirle que se iría y lo dejaría solo. Genial, pensó con su mano derecha tomando su muñeca izquierda.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Loki pudo ver a una chica de pelo negro, igual o más pálida que él y de estatura baja. La humana iba vestida formalmente con blusa y pantalón, y sostenía una bandeja enorme de plata e iba cubierta con una enorme tapadera del mismo material.

-¡Tony!-gritó ella.-Traje tu...-detuvo su hablar al ver a Loki ahí. Polly frunció, demasiado confundida, el ceño al ver al hombre vestido de una forma bastante Medieval.-Tú no eres Tony.

-¿Te parece, niña?-le preguntó con sarcasmo. Polly arqueo una ceja y lo ignoró, caminando hacia la mesa de cristal que se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡Tony!, ¿dónde estás?-volvió a gritar, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la bandeja en la superficie.

-Aquí estoy, cariño.-le contestó, llegando hacia ella. Él sabía que odiaba que la llamaran de esa forma. Polly rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-No me llames así, tienes novia.-regañó ella y quitó la tapa de la bandeja, dejando ver un platillo de salmón ahumado muy bien preparado y decorado, con una copa de vino de durazno.-Tal y como te gusta.-dijo a su jefe, apartando la tapa, dejándola a un lado en la mesa.-Y hubiera traído otro plato pero no avisaste que tenías visitas.-contestó dirigiéndose a Loki, quién seguía en la misma posición viéndolos a ambos, con una de sus cejas hacia arriba.

-Sí, bueno, ¿podrás cuidarlo?-soltó Stark, tomando un pedazo de su almuerzo, aún sin sentarse.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella incrédula, dirigiendo su vista a él.

-Leí en tu currículum que fuiste niñera.-comentó, luego de tragar su primer bocado a su almuerzo.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-De niños.-Polly estaba confundida, ¿a quién demonios había traído Tony? ¿y por qué le pedía a ella que lo cuidara? ¿no tenía la suficiente madurez y edad para hacerlo él mismo?

-No es mucha diferencia.-insistió Tony.-Es un dios con problemas psicológicos.-Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y Polly no entendía nada.

-¿Y eso significa...?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté de Thor?-preguntó antes de llevarse más salmón a la boca. Ella asintió.-Pues es su hermano.-contestó con la boca llena. Polly abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Pues yo sí veo la diferencia.-dijo ella.-Un niño no tiene problemas psicológicos.

-Sí los tiene cuando descubre que es adoptado, y cuando al crecer trata de matar al que creyó su hermano y quiere invadir este planeta.-comentó Tony, sin darle importancia a la mirada que Loki le daba.-Además no tiene poderes, ¿qué dices, aceptas?-volvió a insistir. Polly dirigió su vista hacia el "dios", y al verlo, pensó que mataría a Tony por el comentario que había hecho y que, claramente, se refería a él. De inmediato, volteo de nuevo hacia Stark.

-No lo creo.-dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y negando levemente con cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el millonario. Polly buscaba una excusa, pues apenas había visto a Loki y ya le daba miedo.

-Porque no me pagas lo suficiente.-contestó Polly, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Stark con sarcasmo.-Trabajas como bioquímica para mi compañía, y ahora estás bajo el puesto de Pepper en su ausencia.-ella se tensó, pues su excusa no había funcionado como esperaba.-Además, eres mi asistente ahora, recuérdalo.

-Demonios.-dijo Polly entre dientes.-Pero recuerda que es diciembre, no me has dado vacaciones.-le contestó señalándolo con un dedo y Tony lo bajó delicadamente.

-Haré una fiesta de Navidad.-comentó.

-Eso no es nuevo.-habló ella.

-E invite a los Vengadores y... a SHIELD.-Polly se sorprendió.

-¿Invitaste a todo SHIELD y traes a uno de sus enemigos a tu torre?-preguntó confundida. Stark dejo de comer, todavía de pié.

-No lo había pensado.-dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón, de forma pensativa.-En fin, ¿qué dices?

-¿Con lo de tu fiesta o con...-vio a Loki en la misma posición. Él estaba escuchando todo.-él?-dijo temerosa, volviendo su vista a su jefe.

-Ambos.-suspiró.-Pero sé que me ayudaras con la fiesta, lo hiciste hace un año con mi cumpleaños.

-Lo hice para evitar que tomaras otra de tus armaduras y destruyeras tu mansión.-contestó, tratando de desviar el tema.-De nuevo.

-Sí, sí, como sea.-dijo sin importancia a lo que su asistente había hecho.-Otra vez, ¿aceptas?-preguntó. Polly suspiró derrotada. Ya se le habían agotado las excusas y no soportaba más la mirada acusadora de Loki para con ellos, además, quería largarse de ahí, ahora. En ese instante.

-Ya que... ¿cuándo empiezo?-dijo cansada.

-Ahora.-contestó su jefe.-¿Podrías traer más de esto?-cuando Polly se dio cuenta, Tony ya había terminado su plato de salmón.

-Claro, ¿serán dos verdad?-preguntó con pesar.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo.-dijo, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta y se acercó a Loki, halando a su asistente y la puso frente a él, quién arqueo una ceja y ya no parecía tan enojado.-Loki, ella es Polly, es mi asistente. Polly, él es Loki.-se dirigió a Loki.-Te traera el almuerzo, puedes pedirle lo que quieras.-y se retiró.-Ahora es tuyo, Moore.-dijo mientras caminaba.

-Oye.-le dijo molesta, observándolo irse. A su oficina, seguramente.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Polly?-preguntó burlón.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Loki?-preguntó enojada. Le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y salió hacia el elevador, maldiciendo a Tony por haber traído al hermano psicópata de Thor a la torre, por haber dejado a ella a cargo de él y por haber frustrado sus planes para la tarde de ese día. Loki sólo se quedó enmedio de la sala, aguantando su risa. Al menos, la había hecho enojar

[…]

Natasha, Steve, Bruce y Clint habían salido a hacer las típicas compras de Navidad a pedido de Natasha y los tres hombres al fin vieron a la mujer loca por las compras que se escondía en la pelirroja.

Todos habían llegado al Centro Comercial de Manhattan, y entraron a un gigantesco almacen. Estaban en la sección de tecnología. Bruce buscaba una nueva portátil, Clint veía los inmensos televisores, Steve intentaba usar una tablet con una empleada del lugar que le había puesto el ojo encima y Natasha caminaba por un pasillo de mostradores negros, lleno de auriculares de marca. Al llegar al final, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y con un movimiento rápido, la halaba al suelo. Estuvo a punto de pegarle una buena bofetada, cuando vio a la chica que la había halado.

-¿Polly?-preguntó Natasha confundida.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y Tony? ¿Dónde está Loki?

-Shh.-la silenció.-Haces demasiadas preguntas.-habló en voz baja. La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a contestar?-preguntó. La pelinegra bufó.

-Bien.-susurró.-Primero, tuve que poner una excusa para nada agradable para venir aquí; segundo, vine a buscar uno que otro regalo y a comprar un nuevo celular, tuve que matar al anterior para venir hasta acá, ¿entiendes?, es horrible tener que asesinar a tu teléfono de última generación.-suspiró cansada.-Tercero, Tony está en casa y, cuarto, Loki está con él.-Natasha asintió. La asistente de Stark aveces exageraba las cosas.

-¿Crees que podríamos levantarnos y dejar de hablar en voz baja?-preguntó Natasha un poco incómoda. y alzando su vista.-Hay un empleado del almacén detrás de ti y creo que piensa que estamos robando o algo.-Polly volteo su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya nos íbamos, ¿nos disculpa?-dijo y ambas se levantaron. Polly la empujó y salieron de los mostradores.

-Eso fue muy incómodo.-comentó Natasha, cuando quedaron em vista de todos, casi enmedio del camino, en donde toda la gente pasaba.

-Cierto.-cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente para luego abrirlos.-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Natasha confundida.

-Porque Tony me dejó a cargo del hermano psicópata de Thor.-dijo con voz chillona.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su amiga sorprendida. Polly asintió.

-No he pasado ni un solo día con él y ya lo odio.-le contestó.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo que sé, pregúntale a Tony.-Natasha aún no lo creía, aunque no mostrara expresión alguna, siempre serena.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó una vez más.

-¡Sí, es enserio!-gritó.-¡Soy su niñera!-su elevado tono de voz hizo que todas las personas alrededor voltearan hacia ellas.

-No hay nada que escuchar aquí.-habló Natasha, fulminándolos a todos con la mirada y al instante, regresaron a sus compras.

-Gracias, ahora tengo que irme.-se despidió Polly y salió corriendo del almacén para vorlver a la torre, dejando a Natasha enmedio del lugar. El infierno, pensó. Ahora sí que le parecía mala idea el vivir ahí con su jefe.

* * *

><p>Holu. Sé que ya es enero y toda la cosa, pero no pude evitar publicar esto acá también, jaja. Espero que alguien la lea(?) todo es bienvenido. xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

II.** La sala de juegos, el Capitán y la Mesera y Tony enseñándole a Loki algo para matar el rato ft. las preparaciones de la sorpresa para la pronta llegada de Pepper.**

La ciudad de Nueva York era un caos. Lo que había empezado como un día normal, común y corriente se había convertido en un total desastre. Naves y miles de chitauri salían de un extraño portal que se había creado de la nada. Era peor que la última vez.

Los Vengadores hacían un circulo enmedio de una de las calles principales de la ciudad.

-¡Vengadores unidos!-gritó el Capitán, levantado su escudo y dando por iniciada una nueva batalla.

-¡Son demasiados!-exclamó la Viuda, viendo a su alrededor a las criaturas que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos.

-Podremos detenerlos.-comentó Thor sin problemas y admirando, de alguna forma, a los chitauri.-Ya lo hicimos una vez.-dijo viéndolos de reojo a todos. Sus compañeros asintieron mentalmente, dándole la razón al asgardiano y empezaron la lucha.

Tony y su armadura se elevaron en el cielo y, junto con Thor, atacaron las naves y los demás defendían en tierra.

-¡Vamos a morir!-exclamó Bruce, poniéndose de pié, y fijando su vista en la pantalla plana de Tony. Vio el marcador de vida de cada uno en la televisión y se dio cuenta de que todos tenían la barra al 15%, incluso él, y luego volvió a su puesto en el sofá.

Thor, también se levantó, alzó el control del PS4 y lo estrelló contra la pantalla, haciendo que ésta cayera del mueble de madera haciendo un cortocircuito y acabara destruido en el suelo.

Polly, quien estaba con la cabeza pegada en una barra que había detrás del sofá en dónde estaban los amigos de su jefe, despertó alterada de su sueño al escuchar el gran estruendo. Loki cerró fuertemente sus ojos al ver lo que el imbécil de su hermano había hecho y apoyó uno de sus brazos en la barra, llevándose la mano a la frente.

Los demás Vengadores vieron a Tony esperando que explotara de ira porque Thor había roto uno de sus caros televisores, más él sólo suspiró derrotado.

-¿Qué sucedió con "podremos detenerlos, ya lo hicimos una vez"?-preguntó Tony viendo a Thor con una ceja hacia arriba.

-Eran demasiados.-le contestó el rubio, llevándose una mano a la nuca penosamente. Tony negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, bien...-dijo Tony levantándose del sofá.-ya luchamos. Por tradición, creo que deberíamos comer shawarma, ¡Polly!-le gritó dirigiendo su vista hacia la barra en donde estaba sentada.

-Sí, sí, lo sé.-respondió interrumpiéndolo, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la sala de juegos para ordenar el dichoso shawarma de su jefe. Apenas era la tarde del mismo maldito día y ahora no sólo parecía niñera del hermano loco de Thor, sino también de todos los Vengadores.

* * *

><p>Luego de la tarde anterior que Steve había tenido con sus compañeros en la sala de juegos y en el centro comercial, decidió salir a pasear por las calles de la ciudad que lo vio nacer hace unos noventa años. Aún le parecía increíble el haber sobrevivido setenta años congelado en el hielo, y haber despertado en un mundo completamente diferente.<p>

Caminó minutos por las aceras, contemplando las tiendas llenas de aparatos que él aún no conocía del todo bien, aunque podría decirse que ya había aprendido mucho en los últimos meses. Observó también las decoraciones típicas de Navidad en cada local y en cada calle por la que pasaba. La torre aún no está así, pensó y después llegó a un café.

Sentado en su mesa al aire libre, veía el enorme rascacielos que era la Torre Stark y se dispuso a dibujarlo al terminar su bebida.

-¿Esperando por el grandote?-preguntó la voz de una muchacha. Steve levantó la mirada de su dibujo y se encontró con la misma chica rubia que había salvado en la invasión.

-¿Disculpa?-respondió él con otra pregunta.

-Iron Man.-contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Muchas personas se sientan aquí sólo para verlo pasar volando.-dijo viendo unos segundos el edificio y luego volteándose a él.

-Cierto.-contestó Steve.-Tal vez en otra ocasión.-habló y se dispuso a pagarle a la chica lo que había consumido en el lugar.

-Puede quedarse todo lo que quiera, no hay nadie esperando.-dijo ella mientras le servía más café.-Además tenemos libre WLAN.-comentó mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

-¿Radio?-preguntó confundido, guardando de nuevo el dinero, pues no tenía idea se lo que era.

-Feliz Navidad.-contestó sonriendo la camarera, ignorando su pregunta. Le había hecho tanta gracia su comentario que tuvo que aguantar para no dejar salir alguna carcajada.

-Es para navegar, idiota.-le dijo un anciano que se encontraba en una mesa a la par suya.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento, en la Torre Stark, Tony y Loki se encontraban en la misma habitación en la que ambos habían "charlado", por así decirlo, el mismo día del ataque por parte del ejercito de Loki.<p>

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá?-preguntó Loki, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había dado.

-Si te soy sincero, todavía me lo estoy preguntando.-contestó viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la barra del lugar, frente a frente, con la misma expresión retadora en el rostro de cada uno: ojos entrecerrados y semblante de pura confusión. Cualquiera diría que, si Loki tuviera sus poderes en ése momento, no dudaría en arrancarle el reactor al hombre de hierro y matarlo de una buena vez por haberlo detenido.

Pero no. ¿Por qué lo llevó hasta ése lugar? se decía Loki mentalmente. ¿Por qué él tuvo que llevarlo hasta su torre? ¿Por qué los demás compañeros del inútil de su hermano no lo habían entregado a Fury de una sola vez? todo le parecía tan confuso. Algo traman, pensó. ¿O no?

No.

¿Por qué no los subestimaba? ¿Tal vez porque ya le habían explicado en qué época del año estaban y habían decidido perdonarlo sólo por esa vez?

No.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-preguntó Tony, después de otro silencio incómodo. Estaba realmente aburrido y su mirada le incomodaba en cierto parte.

-¿Cómo qué?-contestó Loki con otra pregunta. Él también estaba aburrido.

-¿Quieres ir al cuarto de juegos?

-¿No tienes libros?

-¿Quieres leer sobre física nuclear, matemáticas, química, biología o algo diferente?-preguntó Tony.-Algo así como Romeo y Julieta, o Hamlet.-dijo un poco inseguro por sus palabras

Él no era de leer mucha novela cursi, como les llamaba. Todos esos tipos de libro los tenía Polly, y su novia Pepper. Aún no olvidaba cuándo a su querida asistente se le había subido la lectura a la cabeza y no soltaba un maldito libro para hacer su trabajo y se confundía fácilmente gracias a eso.

Loki escuchó lo que Stark había dicho. ¿Qué demonios era 'física nuclear' y 'biología'? ¿Y eso de 'Romeo y Julieta'? tan sólo el nombre le daba una idea de lo que se trataba y le daba, de cierta forma, repugnancia. Definitivamente no. Lo otro que mencionó sobre 'Hamlet' le resultó más... ¿cómo decirlo? interesante. Sólo un poco.

-¿Qué es eso de Hamlet?-preguntó Loki.

-Es sobre...-y se detuvo. Analizó lo que recordaba sobre la obra de Shakespeare. Era muy parecida a la situación que Loki y Thor habían vivido, claro que Loki aún no había asesinado a su 'padre' para poder conseguir el trono en Asgard, pero, en cierta parte tenían sus semejanzas... y otra idea se le vino a la cabeza.-Tengo una mejor forma de enseñarte de lo que se trata, y no tiene nada que ver con leer, ¿qué dices?

* * *

><p>Después de una hora y media, la pantalla de la sala, se quedó en negro, dando finalizada la película que, aseguraba Stark, era una "interpretación" de la obra de Hamlet y él se había quedado con una expresión facial que se podía leer como "¿qué carajos fue eso?"<p>

Durante esa hora y media, Loki había visto una historia en dónde un pequeño cachorro de león llamado Simba era el heredero al trono de la selva, y que, en un momento, salía de su hogar con su amiga Kiara hacia la tierra de las hienas y en dónde se meten en problemas. Esa parte, definitivamente le había recordado a Thor y las veces que él lo había convencido para salir a los bosques de Asgard cuando niños y acababan más masacrados que él cuándo la bestia verde lo había estrellado en el suelo en la habitación de la torre, en dónde habían estado anteriormente. Luego, pudo observar que el pequeño cachorro era engañado por su tío Scar y en ése momento, él mata a su padre, Mufasa, para así quedarse con el trono y el cachorro escapaba y era acogido por un zuricata y un jabalí también hablantes. El león se hacía un adulto, su amiga lo encontraba y le comunicaba que su reino estaba en peligro, ambos se daban cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban, ella le convence para que vaya y enfrente a su tío, lo hace, el tío muere, él se queda con el trono y al final, tienen un cachorro bebé y todo el reino en paz.

Aunque en parte, los números musicales que daban los animales en la selva, le resultaban completamente ridículos, al final, la "película", como le llamaba Stark, le había entretenido de alguna forma, y el que los animales hablaran le pareció bastante peculiar, pues en su vida sólo había conocido a un animal que hablara en todos los nueve mundos y Thor no estaba en esa lista.

-¿Y qué te pareció?-preguntó Tony, luego de que acabara. Lo vio sentado a su lado, con una expresión que seguía diciendo lo mismo, ¿qué había sido eso? pero bueno... Loki volteo hacia él para contestar.

-Creo que no le gustó.-comentó la asistente de Stark, abandonándo la sala y pasó de largo, dejando a Loki sin decir nada, con la palabra en la boca, escuchando, aún sus pensamientos. Tony se levantó para seguirla y luego lo hizo Loki.

Polly bajó unas escaleras a toda prisa, mientras su jefe y el dios, confundido, la seguían. Tony ya sabía a donde se dirigía. Ella abrió una puerta metálica y entró, al que era una especie de bodega.

-¿Qué éstas haciendo?-preguntó Stark, cuando vio a la chica quedarse parada enmedio de la oscura habitación.

-Tu fiesta será de Navidad, ¿no?-contestó ella.-No hemos decorado nada, y Pepper no ha venido. Yo creo que hay que darle una sorpresa cuando vuelva de su viaje.-Tony ya sabía a que se refería, y arqueo, sonriente, una ceja viéndola. Loki sólo hacía acto de presencia, y no entendía a que sorpresa hacían referencia, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que, la novia de Stark se iba a sorprender cuando lo viera en la torre. No podían esconderlo de por vida, ¿o sí? Observó cómo la asistente prendía un interruptor y dejaba iluminada la habitación.-¿Me ayudan a decorar?


End file.
